


Pup-so(An Exo Dog Text!AU)

by twoteencarat



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoteencarat/pseuds/twoteencarat
Summary: Vivi adds her fellow pup-so members into a groupchat, general dog related chaos ensues





	1. da dogs

  * Vivi, girl-(classy, nothing but the best, that bitch™) **[Sehun’s Dog]**
  * Mongu, Brown poodle, boy- (stressed out big brother, soft, cares a lot) **[Jongin’s Dog, 1/3]**
  * Jjanggu, Brown toy poodle,boy- (horn dog, goofy, flirts with any female in sight) **[Jongin’s Dog, 2/3]**
  * Jjangha, white toy poodle, girl- (blunt, sassy,) **[Jongin’s Dog, 3/3]**
  * Toben, black poodle, boy- (laid back, chill) **[Chanyeol’s Dog]**
  * Meokmul, black poodle, girl- (done, no time for anyone’s bs, short temper) **[Kyungsoo’s Dog 1/2]**
  * Hoochu, grey poodle, girl (sweet, will fight if need be) **[Kyungsoo’s Dog 2/2]**
  * Mongryoung, welsh corgi, boy- (happy hyper floof, loves everyone and everything,) **[Baekhyun’s Dog]**
  * Byul, girl- (delicate, shy, sensitive, pls look after her) **[Junmyeon’s Dog]**




	2. Pup-so Pup-so(XOXO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do dogs text anyway?

_*Vivi created a groupchat*_

**Vivi:** I hope Jjangha and Mongryoung passed the message around

 **Toben:** sup

 **Mongu:** Yoo

 **Mongryoung:** HAIIIIIIIII

_*Mongu added Jjangu*_

**Jjangu:** hey babe~

 **Jjangha:** ffs jjangu wHY DID YOU ADD HIM MONGU

 **Mongu:** you can’t leave your brother out

 **Vivi:** was he talking to me?

 **Jjangu:** yup 

_*Jjangu was removed from the chat*_

**Mongu:** JJANGHA

 **Jjangha:** it had to be done

 **Hoochu:** well this is a great start

 **Hoochu:** why isn’t my sister here?

 **Mongu:** yeah where’s Meokmul?

 **Jjangha:** ...

 **Vivi:** i think it’s pretty obvious

 **Hoochu:** it’s been a month, you guys need to get over this

 **Vivi:** ugh, if you must, but trust me this will only end in tears

 **Mongu:** and add Jjangu back Jjangha!

 **Hoochu:** cool, also I’m adding my new friend cause she needs to socialise

_*Hoochu added Meokmul and Byul*_

_*Jjangha added Jjangu*_

**Hoochu:** Meet Byul! She’s Junmyeon’s dog

 **Vivi:** Junmyeon has a dog?

 **Byul:** Hi, I’m Byul.  
**Byul:** yeah, I don’t go out much

 **Vivi:** Hello Byul!

 **Jjangha:** hayy gurl

 **Mongryoung:** HAIIIII BYUL

 **Toben:** jesus what did baekhyun feed you?

 **Mongryoung:** I had a cupcake off the counter

 **Toben:** that explains it

 **Toben:** and hi byul

 **Mongu:** nice to meet you Byul!

 **Jjangu:** hey byul, you single?

 **Meokmul:** up to your old tricks again I see

 **Jjangu:** WHEN DID SHE GET ADDED IN

 **Jjangha:** maybe meokmul is the miracle we all needed

 **Vivi:** I just realised, how are you three all messaging?

 **Mongu:** well jjangha got the phone, I got the tablet and jjangu got the laptop

 **Jjangu:** bc they all hate me and know typing is hard 

 **Mongryoung:** NO WE DON’T WE ALL LOVE YOU

 **Meokmul:** some of us love you more than they should

 **Vivi:** bitch don’t come in here and try to make your petty jabs at me it ain’t my fault you can’t keep a man

 **Meokmul:** who the fuck said I was talking about you? The whole world doesn’t revolve around Oh Vivi you spoilt brat

 **Mongu:** uhhh LET’S CHANGE THE SUBJECT

 **Byul:** why are you fighting?

 **Meokmul:** because this bitch right here thinks she can get whatever she wants, even my own man

 **Jjangu:** I’m your man?

 **Meokmul:** *ex man  
**Meokmul:** and fuck you

 **Jjangha:** mood

 **Vivi:** for the last time, I don’t want anything to do with your crusty ass man/ex man/whatever ze fyuck you guys are

 **Mongu:** now meokmul, I think what happened was more jjangu’s fault than vivi’s

 **Vivi:** i sure as hell didn’t ask for Jjangu’s fuqboi ass to come thru

 **Meokmul:** so now you’re taking her side?

 **Mongu:** I’m not taking sides with anyone, I just think jjangu is more of an idiot than vivi is a “seductress” or whatever

 **Jjangha:** yup  
**Hoochu:** I agree  
**Toben:** you are really dumb dude

 **Jjangu:** I can’t believe my own friends would do me like this  
**Jjangha:** I can’t believe you can’t not think with your dick for once in your life

 **Mongryoung:** OHHH SICK BURNNN

 **Mongu:** vivi isn’t sehun out?

 **Vivi:** yeah

 **Mongu:** so how are you messaging?

 **Vivi:** I got my own phone

 **Jjangha:** BITCH. SEHUN GOT YOU A PHONE?¿?

 **Mongryoung:** COOOOOOOOOOL

 **Toben:** I think Sehun has too much money to know what to do with it at this point

 **Meokmul:** realistically, if we didn’t have this chat what would you be doing with a phone?

 **Vivi:** video chatting sehun and watching beauty vids ofc

 **Meokmul:** that says it all

 **Jjangha:** suddenly jongin needs to get me a phone

 **Mongu:** what we really need is a name for this gc

 **Vivi:** Vivi and crew

 **Jjangha:** yes  
**Meokmul:** no

 **Jjangu:** the bone zone 

 **Vivi:** bOY IF YOU DON-  
**Hoochu:** Hell no!  
**Meokmul:** a strong no

 **Byul:** Pup-so?  
**Byul:** like Exo?

 **Hoochu:** omg, it’s perfect  
**Jjangha:** I can’t believe  
**Vivi:** I like to think I’m a grown ass bitch, but it’s a cute name

 **Mongu:** it’s very creative  
**Mongryoung:** and so funny XD  
**Toben:** it does have a nice ring to it

 **Jjangu:** I still think mine was better,, but not bad

_*Vivi changed the group name to “Pup-so”*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your own exo song dog puns below! I made a list (bc this is what my life has come to) but I could use some of yours


	3. Lucky Pup (Lucky One)

> _*Vivi created a groupchat*_

_*Vivi changed the group name to “Girls Tyme*_

**Jjangha:** is that a Beyoncé reference?

 **Vivi:** you know it 

 **Vivi:** now I called you all here because I need advice 

 **Hoochu:** mmhmm

 **Byul:** I’m sure we can help however we can 

 **Vivi:**...relationship advice 

 **Byul:** oh

 **Hoochu:** well

 **Jjangha:** *spits out drink* SPILL

 **Vivi:** I don’t know where things stand between me and Sehun

 **Meokmul:** You’re his pet. He’s your owner. Simple.

 **Meokmul:** why did you add me anyway?

 **Vivi:** because despite what you think of me, I think you give good advice

 **Meokmul:** wow, thanks I guess

 **Vivi:** he’s just giving me so many mixed signals 

 **Vivi:** likehe buys me gucci and we go on bubble tea dates 

 **Vivi:** but then he’s bringing girls home like that Red Velvet Iris bitch or whatever

 **Vivi:** totally peed in her shoes anyway 

 **Jjangha:** savage 

 **Vivi:** like she tries to be nice to me, acting like she’s my new stepmother or whateverbut she’s stealing my man!!! so!!!

 **Hoochu:** I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don’t think you and Sehun share the same feelings

 **Byul:** I’m sure he loves you and cares about you in his own way, but most likely not romantically 

 **Vivi:** why? am I not good enough?

 **Meokmul:** you’re his dog ffs

 **Vivi:** I was hoping once he got to know me more he’d overlook that little detail

 **Hoochu:** the little detail of you two being entire different species?

 **Vivi:** hey, love is love

 **Jjangha:** sorry to break it to you girl, but not even Sehun is that freaky

 **Vivi:** he’s still pretty freaky doe, the noises I heard from him and Ivory

 **Meokmul:** ok i’m stopping that right there 

 **Byul:** I’m sure there’s lots of other nice dogs you can love 

 **Jjangha:** is there anyone from our squad who catches your eye? *wink* *wink*

 **Meokmul:** like Jjangu?

 **Vivi:** no, funnily enough I have standards 

 **Jjangha:** OHHHHHHHH

 **Hoochu:** she’s got you there sis

 **Byul:** why did you two go out anyway?

 **Meokmul:** kyungsoo and jongin walk us all together a lot, he was just there and I thought he was cute at the time

 **Hoochu:** but you were WRONG

 **Jjangha:** very wrong, my brother is the furthest from cute you can get

 **Byul:** we roast him even when he’s not here haha

 **Vivi:** I don’t think i feel about anyone else the way I feel about Sehun 

 **Vivi:** and the last thing we need in this friend group is another awkward breakup

 **Hoochu:** amen to that

 **Vivi:** I guess I’ll just live in the friend-zone for the rest of my life *sighs*

 **Jjangha:** it’s a very expensive friend-zone doe

 **Vivi:** but no amount of gucci can fill the hole in my heart

 **Byul:** aww I’m sorry Vivi :(

 **Hoochu:** deep

 **Meokmul:** profound 

 **Jjangha:** you should become a poet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random thought I had that snowballed into a whole thing...oops


End file.
